<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>waking hours by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348442">waking hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross Sans - Freeform, Drabble, Dust Sans - Freeform, Fluff, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, bad sans poly - Freeform, gays being gay, happy birthday dust sans, stupid fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's dust's birthday, and his partners aren't going to let it pass by without celebrating at least a little bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>waking hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy birthday dust!! you're an amazing character who's brought an insane amount of joy to a fuck ton of people. </p><p>02.10.21 </p><p>I'll fix tags l8er,,, this is just a late-night fluffy drabble.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Dust noticed upon waking was that his alarm had never gone off.</p><p>The glaring crimson numbers spelled out 10:05, and the killer jerked awake with a none too quiet <em>"Shit."</em> as he threw himself out of bed and into a staggering walk upon the floor. "What the fuck-" Dust's words were almost as sleep-slurred as his sweatpant adorned legs, eyes narrowed in disorientation as he struggled to wake himself up.</p><p>He'd overslept, and majorly.</p><p>"Gonna kill me." Dust managed to find his ratty hoodie sprawled out against his wardrobe, and he pulled the sleeves on whilst cursing his alarm clock slowly into condemnation. He didn't even bother throwing on a pair of shoes as he slammed his door open and threw himself down the hall, socked feet making barely a noise as Dust raced to get downstairs as fast as humanly possible. He was due downstairs <em>hours </em>ago, and even though the murderer swore he'd set his alarm to ring him awake at six am sharp, that was clearly not the case.</p><p>Now he just had to pray that he wasn't too late for the mission.</p><p>"'M here!" His voice burst into action as he flung himself around the living room corner and into the kitchen. "Fuck, 'm sorry, my alarm never went off 'n I know 's bad to oversleep but I-" the alarmed yell swindled silently into a whisper before tapering out completely, Dust coming to a grinding halt as all members of Nightmare's castle turned to look at him in amusement.</p><p>"Uh-" the sleep addled gears in the taller's brain were struggling to turn as Horror shot him an ever adorning grin, Dust's eyes growing blank with confusion as a mug warm with coffee was gently pressed into hands with a kiss upon his cheek from Nightmare. "Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Killer cackled from the table, grin as bright as his expressionless sockets. "Mornin' Bunny." Horror appeared at his side with a low rumble of appreciation, looping his larger arms around Dust's waist with care directed towards the full cup the smaller held in his hands.</p><p>"You-"</p><p>The confused mumble was on repeat, and Dust shook his head to clear the remaining tidbits of sleep from his skull. "Mission?" It was a pathetic waking inquiry on Dust's part, but Cross seemed to understand the underlying question nonetheless. "Moved to a different day." The guardsman replied, "Y'know. Since today is-"</p><p>"-your birthday!"</p><p>Killer broke in with an excited cheer and a wave of his hand, and Dust stupidly blinked at the brash proclamation. "Huh." Dust shifted in Horror's embrace, "Yeah. I guess it is- how the hell did you remember somethin' like that?" Dust hadn't even remembered the date himself, and having all of his partners remember it was something he'd never even considered. "Nighty reminded us." Nightmare scoffed as Dust turned to look at him, waving the fact away with a dismissive hand. "It was a simple thing, really." The guardian spoke with a casual cross of his arms.</p><p>"It is why I pushed the mission back until next Thursday."</p><p>A cyan eyelight met Dust's asymmetrical ones, "So we could take today to.... celebrate." The taller's attention was drawn back to Killer as the smaller suddenly tugged on his jacket, Horror releasing Dust from his hold as he trailed behind the duo with Killer in lead. "Whoah, watch the coffee, Kills-" the liquid sloshed dangerously near the rim at the sudden motion, and Dust did his best to keep the substance even as he allowed himself to be pulled by his partner. "We've been waitin' till you woke up. We didn't know how long you'd sleep in since we, y'know, disabled your clock-" ah, so that's what had happened, "-but yer here now!" A tentacle wrapped around the handle of the mug to take hold the cup steady as Killer collapsed onto the living room couch, pulling Dust down with him as Horror moved to curl into Dust's side with a purr.</p><p>"'S for you."</p><p>It was Cross who spoke this time as the former guard withdrew a package from behind his back, awkwardly holding the neatly wrapped- it could have only been decorated by Mare, given the immaculately tied bow adorning the whole thing -box out for Dust to take it. "Uh, here." Cross looked away with a hint of flush as Dust gently took hold of the gift. "It's a birthday gift. From all of us." Nightmare leaned against the back of the couch and Cross lowered himself to sit perched on the sofa's arm.</p><p>"Sorry we didn't get you anything more."</p><p>Dust let out an audible chuckle at the apologetic reply. "Are you kiddin' me? I didn't even expect a single gift in the first damn place, so don't go apologizin' for shit like that, ight?" He gave a rare smile, soft sound the edges, to accentuate his point. "This is more than enough. Perfect, even." The reassurance seemed to soothe Cross, who sunk down into the cushions beside Horror.</p><p>"It looks real nice too, Nightmare."</p><p>The gorgeous packaging didn't escape Dust's notice as he carefully undid the ribbon and removed the top, not missing the gentle flick of the guardian's tentacles behind him. "I dunno what this i-" he stopped dead in his tracks as the tissue paper unfurled to reveal the gift beneath, and the living room was plunged into silence.</p><p>"... is it okay?"</p><p>Horror opted to speak up and break the silence, Dust's hands shaking slightly as he stared with pinpricked eyelights at the gift that lay in front of him. "Dust?" The birthday boy remained silent as his gloved fingers curled around the fabric laying in the box, lifting the item slowly from its well-wrapped confines to stare disbelieving at the attire.</p><p>"... is this my old hoodie?"</p><p>There was an odd rasp to Dust's voice as the dim light illuminated the object. "Yeah." Cross' hands wrung nervously together in his lap. "One of em, anyway." Killer took liberty in removing the bow emptied box from atop Dust's lap in favor of discarding it carelessly on the table, much to Nightmare's distaste.</p><p>Killer was Killer, he supposed.</p><p>"I 'no you were upset when yer hoodie got torn up a few missions ago." Horror gestured to the stitched one Dust was currently wrapped in, "So we all tracked down yer old AU. 'N, y'know, looked around till we found one of yer spares." The explanation was rough and fairly vague, but it did itself justice enough. "I-" Dust's voice was thick with something unfamiliar, "Thank you. Holy fuck, thank you." All at once the taller snapped into action, shrugging off his current hoodie in favor of pulling the new one close in a warped version of a hug before pulling the jacket on.</p><p>It looked natural on his frame, as all should be.</p><p>"Anythin' for you, Dusty." Killer purred, pressing a gentle kiss to Dust's cheek with a genuine grin. "'N that's not all-" a small scarred hand moved to rummage through Kills' own pockets, the smaller of the group producing a ridiculous item that made Dust blink twice. "There." Killer hummed, satisfied, as he tacked the item into place upon Dust's tshirt.</p><p>"Now we can celebrate."</p><p>The trinket turned out to be a ridiculously cheesy birthday ribbon, a battered blue thing with the words 'birthday boy' scribbled atop it with fading sharpie. "Birthday Boy?" Dust wasn't oblivious to the way Cross' mouth twitched upwards in a grin at the sight of the pin, nor how Nightmare cleared his throat conspicuously as Dust read them aloud.</p><p>"Our birthday boy, to be exact."</p><p>Killer solemnly corrected, sitting back against the couch to make room for Nightmare beside him. "'F course." the 'birthday boy' smoothly replied, "Your birthday boy." And as Nightmare's frame joined theirs upon the couch, the old leather creaking under a familiar weight, Dust was suddenly struck with a sense that there was no place he'd rather be upon waking on his birthday.</p><p>"Ours." Horror rumbled in agreement, sluggishly pulling the blanket from the back of the couch to draw it over the laps of everyone all at once. "Yeah." The weight of the wool was comforting, and Dust allowed himself to laugh, for real, as Killer settled into his side.</p><p>"'N you're the best birthday gift of em all."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>